maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Armando Becker
Notice: Armando Becker can either killed or spared. This article treats him as if he is spared Armando Becker (unknown - 2012) is the corrupt commander of the Unidade de Forças Especiais, and the right-hand man of the Brazilian politician Victor Branco, as well a rival to detective Wilson Da Silva. Becker's right-hand man is Bachmeyer. The most loyal follower of Victor, Becker often helped him and supported him with his plans, and let him use the UFE as his personal army. Becker also has affiliations with the Crachá Preto gang, which was created by a former captain of the UFE, Alvaro Neves. Being a major part of the organs harvesting conspiracy, which was started to give Victor more support and power as he 'cleans' the streets of Sao Paulo from crime, in order to become the mayor of the city, Becker was targeted by Max Payne, Victor's former bodyguard, as the man responsible for the mass disappearance of people in the city. With the help of Da Silva, Payne attacks the UFE station, eager to find Becker, who hides at his office, with Bachmeyer guarding it. After Bachmeyer's death, Becker is confronted by Payne, who begins to choke him to death before being stopped by Victor. Payne injures Victor, leading Becker to shock him with a taser, and escape with Victor. Following this event, Victor planned to escape the city on a plane, at Sao Paulo's airport, with Becker helping him and serving as a guard. As Becker and Victor predicted, Payne attacked the UFE at the airport and fought his way to Becker. A large shootout between the two sides began, with Max able to defeat most of Becker's men. Becker, armed with a Grenade launcher shoots a grenade at Max, who detonates the grenade pre-emptively by shooting it in bullet time. Becker is caught in the blast radius, mortally wounded and having gibbed his left arm, dying shortly afterwards, after being spared from being executed by Payne. Biography Early life Almost nothing is known about Becker's life before the events of the body harvesting scandal. At some point, he met the Branco family, becoming a good friend of both Rodrigo and Victor, as well as Marcelo. Becker began to help Victor with his plans. Becker either joined to, or founded the Unidade de Forças Especiais. His unit of the UFE is heavily involved in human trafficking using people captured from raids on local favelas. He also has buisness dealings with the Crachá Preto paramilitary group. Becker also knows Wilson Da Silva, a detective in Sao Paulo Police Department. The two dislike each other due to the other's opposite way of investigating. Da Silva himself tried to find out of Becker's actions, but lacked the evidence. Organs harvesting scandal War with the Comando Sombra By 2012, the Unidade de Forças Especiais were in war with the Comando Sombra, the biggest street gang in Sao Paulo. Becker targeted the gang's leader, Serrano, in four UFE operations, but failed to capture or kill him. Becker also targeted other major criminals, such as the leader of the Tropa Z. In 2012, the Brancos held a party on their manor's roof, with Becker is one of their guests. He is seen by Max Payne and Raul Passos talking to a woman there. Raul describes Becker to Max, though he forgot Becker's name. Soon, the Comando Sombra attack the party, and try to kidnap Rodrigo and his wife, Fabiana. Max Payne, Rodrigo's bodyguard manages to rescue Fabiana, and guns down her kidnapper, and set to rescue Rodrigo. Becker and Marcelo then arrive and try to calm down Fabiana. After Max saves Rodrigo, Becker, and a few members of his unit, including Bachmeyer, arrive to execute the remaining CS members. However, Da Silva arrives too and tells Becker to not kill any more CS members, as he wishes to investigate and interrogate them. This lead to an argument between the two. Later, after the CS successfully kidnapped Fabiana, Rodrigo tries to pay the ransom money, but another gang destroy the deal. In a meeting following the incident, Rodrigo tells that he'll move from Sao Paulo once Fabiana will be saved. Becker than says that he hopes that Rodrigo is not giving up living in "our city". Victor supports Becker's words and tries to make his brother stay in Sao Paulo. As Victor, Marcelo, and Passos leave Rodrigo's office, Becker is about to leave with them as well, saying to Rodrigo that Fabiana will be rescued by his best men, before leaving the office. Soon, the Branco HQ is attacked by the Crachá Preto. During that time, Becker sends Bachmeyer to the Branco HQ, and mercilessly executes Rodrigo. Becker later sends Bachmeyer to lead squads to Nova Esperança, in order to defeat the Comando Sombra, as well selling more people to the Crachá Preto. Bachmeyer leads a large army of soldiers and armored vehicles, successfully defeating the Comando Sombra. Confrontion at the UFE station Max Payne, after finding out about Victor and Becker's true plans, as well their roles behind all the events that happened to him in 2012, attacks the UFE station in order to find and kill Becker. Max fights his way through Becker's men, with the help of some gang members that entered the station too. He finds up about Rodrigo's death, and kills Bachmeyer near Becker's office, using Bachmeyer's ID card to get into the office. Max confronts Becker, who begins to laugh maniacally, leading Max to choke him almost for death, yelling that he knows everything about Becker's actions, but is stopped, being held in a gun-point by Victor, who cynically states that Max does not know everything, and thanks him for taking out the Crachá Preto. Before Victor is able to shoot, Max disarms and injures Victor by ramming his own head into his eyes, making the politician yell in pain. Becker curses Max as he electrocutes him with a taser, makes off with Victor out of the office, and cuts Max off by locking him in the office, escaping the angry avenger. Battle in the airport and death With his life in danger, both from Max and the fear of having his scandal exposed, Victor plans to escape the city. Max and Da Silva find up about this and Max enters the airport, soon to be attacked by Becker's men. After a long way of fighting, Becker, who helps Victor to get on the plane, is found by Max, who shows himself, yelling 'that he has no where else to go'. A massive shootout begins between Becker and his men with Payne. During the the battle Becker uses a Grendae launcher and a shield, and stands on plane stairs, as well sending his men to kill Payne. Max, however, manages to defeat all of Becker's men. Becker then shoots a grenade, and Max shoots at the grenade, which explodes near Becker, mortally wounding him, and gibbing his left arm, throwing him a few meters from the place he was standing. Max then approaches a wounded Becker and points his gun at the dying UFE commander, but spares him. Becker dies from his wounds shortly afterwards. His boss Victor is captured a few minutes, after his plane was destroyed. Following his death, the events of the body harvesting scandal are discovered to the city, Becker's Unidade de Forças Especiais is disbanded by the government. Victor himself is found hanged at his prison cell a week after Becker's death. Personality and traits Deep in his heart, despite countless murder acts ordered by him, Becker was a coward, often hiding from the action, sending his large army of soldiers to destroy his enemies, and coming out only when the scene is clear' when everything is safe and there is no threat on his life. He was also soft-spoken and a rather polite and calm man, despite his and Victor's inhuman actions. Becker was the most loyal follower of the politician Victor Branco, blindly following his selfish ambition' going so far to send Bachmeyer to assassinate Rodrigo, a close friend of Becker, and Victor's own brother. However, with all of Becker's loyalty, Victor apparently saw him as nothing but a puppet and pawn in his large manipulative game, leaving him to deal Max Payne alone, while he tries to escape from Sao Paulo. Despite the fact he prefer to stay out the action, Becker was capable with weapons, most notably with his grenade launcher that is capable with ripping people's bodies, as well with a riot shield. With this, combined with a large army of deadly soldiers, Becker was almost untouchable and undefeateable, but, even with all of his equiment and tropps, he couldn't save his life. Appearance Becker is a short, yet a bit bulky man, with short black hair, as well dark eyes, and a pale skin tone. Becker's main outfit is a blue military outfit of the UFE unit, having a few patchs related to his unit. Equipment *'Grenade Launcher' - a powerful grenade launcher that fires long-ranged grenades. Becker uses it as his main weapon of choice, as well during his final battle with Max Payne at the airport. Ironically, this weapon led to his owner's death, and to Victor's capture. *'Riot Shield' - a personal lightweight protection device deployed by police and some military organizations. The riot shield Becker wields is bulletproof. Becker grabs a riot shield when he is confronted by Payne at the airport. *'Taser' - an incapacitant weapon used for incapacitating a person by administering electric shock aimed at disrupting superficial muscle functions. Becker uses a taser to shock Payne in order to escape. Behind the scenes Ending After defeating him, the player has a choice of either killing or sparing Becker during One Card Left To Play. If the player spares him, they will earn a hidden trophy/achievement named You Push A Man Too Far and will also unlock a playable Bad Day Becker skin for deathmatch multiplayer. Sparing him is most likely the canon ending. Alternate Ending Notice: The following content, is Non-Canon. Max then approaches a wounded Becker and points his gun at the dying UFE commander, and then shoots him in the head, killing him. Max then briefly observes Becker's corpse before leaving with Da Silva to finish Victor off. Misc *Becker's uniform in the first trailer is sightly darker than the final version of the game. *Becker is the writer of the UFE files found at the main website. *Becker is the only final boss in the Max Payne series that is not the main antagonist. Boss Fight Strategy Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten In The Air **A Dame, a Dork, and a Drunk **A Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper **One Card Left To Play Gallery ArmandoBecker-multiplayer.jpg|Becker as a multiplayer avatar. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists